


Poképlier

by Froyduhr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon, Youtube(RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fennekin - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier fic, Pokemon X
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark never liked pokémon, but what happenes when he wake up one morning, in the Kalos region!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poképlier

Mark Edward Fischbach had never been too much of a Pokémon fan; frankly, he never understood the hype of it. His friend Arin Hansen (aka Egoraptor) had often tried to get him interested in the RP games with the cute and cool creatures, but to no avail, Mark had no interest, until one day, when he woke up in a world oh, so different from his own.  
With a startled cry, Mark’s eyes shot up. He sat up in his bed and looked after e\what had hit him and awoken him so abruptly. He pulled his covers away and saw a red, black and white bird look up at him from his sheets, tweeting cheerily. “Oh, hey there buddy, did you manage to fly into my room, here let me help you out.” Mark said and grabbed his glasses that stood on his nightstand. He held around the bird and walked downstairs.  
“Mark!” He heard a woman’s voice call, and then a brunette woman walked up to him. “You can’t walk out like that, change out of your pyjamas.” “And let Fletchling go, he didn’t mean to startle you, but it seemed like you’d never wake up!”  
Mark; too shocked to even question what was going on, walked upstairs and changed into a pair of black pants and his lucky flannel shirt.  
“Ah, there you are, now go out and greet ur new neighbours!” the woman said with a smile, and Mark stepped out, to be met by a brunette girl dressed in a black and pink top and a pair of short shorts, and a blonde girl with a black and red dress.  
“Ah, you must be Mark; I’m Serena, and this is Shauna, we are your new neighbours.” The blonde girl said. “We were asked by prof. Agustin Sycamore to meet in the next town over: Aquacorde Town.” Mark looked at the girls with shock. “Dude, I’m like 26, what even are you? 10?” He said with shock. “Ha ha, you’re so funny Mark.” Shauna laughed. Then the two girls left and walked through a large gate that lead to a small path in a forest. With hesitation, mark walked out through the gate that opened by itself as he got close to it. Mark stepped onto the pathway and walked the five-minute walk over to the other town.  
“HEY, MARK!” Mark turned around and saw Shauna and Serena sit by a table with two guys. Mark walked up to them and sat down in an empty chair. “Mark; this is Tierno and Travis.” Serena said. “I think we should give you a nickname, Mark!” Tierno said. “How ‘bout Big M?” “No way! He’s Lil’ M for sure!” Shauna said. “Lil’? Are you making fun of my height, I know I’m only 4’7 but come on, that’s not fair!” It seemed like the kids didn’t hear him however. “Trevs, why don’t you make up a nickname?” Tierno said. “Huh! You can’t ask me to name someone out of the blue like that!” Travis eeped. “uhm, but if I have to… How about Monsieur M?” “You are all terrible at nicknames, just call me Markimoo, if you have to.” Mark sighed.  
“Oki! Markimoo it is!” Shauna cheered. “Oh I almost forgot!” she continued. “Tierno; our Pokémon!” That made Mark look at them with shock in his brown eyes. “What!?” He asked. “Oh, yeah, here they are, one for each of you.” Tierno said and laid three pokéballs at the table. “You got to be shitting me right now!” Mark groaned while looking at the balls. “You can choose first Markimoo!” Shauna sang. “Do you want Fennekin, Froakie or Chespin?”  
Mark had no words and just grabbed a random ball. “You chose Fennekin, the fire-type Pokémon! Do you want to Nickname him?” Shauna asked. Mark looked at her, still shocked. “Suuuuure... I’ll call him Fuzzlebum.” Mark said with an eye-roll, believing it was all a joke. “Great! I’ll choose you, Chespin!” Shauna cheered and took one of the other balls. “Froakie: thank you for being my partner and allowing me to take part in this adventure.” Serena said and took the last ball.  
“I also have something for you.” Trevor said and pulled out three devices from his backpack. “The professor wanted us to fill out the pokédex, so here is one for each of us.” Mark took the device that was given to him and looked at it. He groaned with frustration before he rose up to go. “Here Markimoo, give this letter to your mom.” Tierno said and gave him a letter. Mark sighed and took it. On the front it said: Grace Fischbach. “Sure, I’ll give it to ‘mom’.” He said with another eye roll and began walking back to the entrance to the trail, back to his so-called ‘home’.  
“Markimoo! Wait up!” Mark looked behind him and saw Shauna run up to him. “I want us to have our first fight now, to test out our Pokémon!” She said then she threw her Pokéball onto the ground. A white light appeared and a weird otter-like thing with a green cap on its head appeared out of the light. “Go Chester!” She shouted. Mark gawked at the creature in front of him. There was no denying it. That was a real, living Pokémon. The half Asian man felt the Pokéball vibrate in his hand and in a moment of understanding, he threw the ball on the ground. A light appeared and out of it came a light-orange fox with fuzzy, red ear-fur.  
“Chester, use ‘Vine Whip’!” Shauna said and two tentacle-like Vines shot out of Chespin’s back striking the Fennekin. Mark looked at his fox-buddy who looked like the whiplashes was nothing. “Uhm, do your attacks, Fuzzlebum!” Then he felt his pokédex vibrate from around his neck and he opened it. The screen had four boxes in them and in each of them, there was one word.  
Tackle  
Growl  
Ember  
Mark looked at them and understood: that was Fuzzlebum’s attacks. “Fuzzlebum, use ‘Ember’!” Mark shouted and the Fennekin seemed to understand him, as a ball of fire was formed in its mouth and then shot at the opposing Chespin. The fireball hit the grass-Pokémon making the little creature faint.  
“Oh no, I wasn’t finished watching my Li’l Chespin!” Shauna pouted. Mark lifted an eyebrow and sighed before he walked back to ‘his’ house.  
“Ah, there you are Mark, oh look at that you got your own little Pokémon!” The woman said. “Yeah… Here is a letter to you, Grace.” Mark said, refusing to call her ‘mom’. “Ah I see, It’s from a certain Agustin Sycamore… What could it be? A love letter?” She said. Grace opened the envelope and read the note. “oh, I see…” she mumbled to herself before turning to Mark. “Here in the Kalos region, when kids turn 10, some of them travel on an adventure, your Pokémon is a sign of you becoming one of the chosen children of Kalos.” Grace said. “Wait here a minute Mark.” She walked up the stairs to Mark’s room and a few minutes later she was carrying a blue-and-black one-shoulder bag.  
“Here, Mark. I even packed you an extra set of clothes.” Grace said and gave Mark the bag. Mark hesitantly took the bag and looked at it with curious eyes. “Thank you.” Mark said before he threw the shoulder bag over his shoulder and walked out of the door.  
Mark walked through the town and met the four kids at the entrance of the Santalune forest. Serena gave him five pokéballs before Mark and Fuzzlebum began fighting different types of bug, normal and a few other types of Pokémon.  
Mark arrived at Santalune town, where he healed his Fennekin at the pokécenter. “Hey, Markimoo!” Mark turned around and saw Tierno walk through the door. “You can use this place to heal up your Pokémon after battles! Also, you should check out the pokègym up ahead!” the dancer said.  
Mark thanked Tierno for actually giving him a good tip. Mark healed up Fuzzlebum and went to the mart in the back, where he bought a couple of potions. After that, he walked out of the shop and walked around town until he stood in front of a large building which he could guess was the city gym. Mark looked at the pokéball which contained his Fennekin and smiled as he looked up at the walls and saw pictures of bugs and bushes at the wall, understanding that his fire-type Pokémon would kick ass.  
Mark grabbed a hold of the pole that lead down through a hole in the floor, he twisted his legs and slid down the pole in his alien-creature-way. As he reached the end of the pole, Mark jumped down onto the trampoline-like floor consisting of a large spider web. Mark walked over the web on where it was the thickest, which forced him to meet and fight all the trainers in the gym until he met up with Viola, the Santalune City Gym leader.  
As Viola’s Virvillion fainted, Mark looked with shock as Fuzzlebum began to glow white. “Your Fennekin is evolving!” Viola said in awe. The light faded and a much larger fox-like creature which was standing on its hind legs looking at Mark. The human opened his pokédex. “A Braixen…Fire/Psychic type…” He mumbled as he read the description. Fuzzlebum let out a screeching growl of happiness as Mark reached out and petted him on the snout. “That’s really cool.” Mark said with a wide grin on his face. “Come back, Fuzzlebum.” he lifted the Braixen’s pokéball and retrieved the Pokémon.  
“Good luck on your journey: here, here’s your reward; The Bug Badge, and TM 83 Infestation.” Viola said with a smile, and gave the items to Mark. Mark smiled in return and exited the gym


End file.
